Ilium System
Planets Priam The primary world of the Ilium system. It was colonized by explorer humans tens of thousands of years ago and was lost. It's dominated by water with it's land divided by three large continents. Before it's rediscovery by republic exploration teams the planet was divided into two nations, Danaan and Troja. In the last hundred years with the invention of their first manned space stations, the two nations have merged into a single government with two states. The official capital of the world is the city of Hecuba. Thebe The 4th planet in the Ilium system. It's uninhabited but rich with metal ore. The people Priam have set up mining colonies on the planet to extract the ore from the planets surface. The planet has very little atmosphere which is composed of ammonia and oxygen mostly, which makes the air very corrosive. Culture The people of the Ilium system used to be a violent people. The nations of Danaan and Troja fought with each other regularly and only had peace when the two nations were to weak to muster forces against one another. Because of these wars, their cultural and scientific advancement has been slow over the past tens of thousands of years. Multiple extinction level wars using weapons of mass destruction had almost reduced the people to iron age living again on 3 separate occasions. only until recently have they been able to coexist with one another. rising from the last war the two peoples gave peace a chance and launched their first joint funded and operated space program. Since that time the two nations have been united under the banner of exploring space. their culture shifted from one of war to one of science, exploration and academic learning. The main economic staple of the world is fish. being 80% water the planet has a host of millions of different aquatic life which the people of Priam have used for food for thousands of years. Their people are very respectful of the water and much of their culture comes from it. People The people of Priam themselves are human in origin but evolution has changed them into a sub species. They have very gray skin which is also rough and thick. Women have slightly softer and thinner skin but are almost always taller then the males of the species by a head or more. They also developed a second translucent eyelid which closes over their eye under water and in bright light to protect their eyes while not blinding them. Technology The people of Priam are fairly primitive to the rest of the galaxy. They have just developed blaster and laser cannon technology as well as self sustaining space ships. They also have sonic swords, which are a sort of primitive variant of the vibrosword as well as an assortment of slug throwers. Their ships aren't very big. Their largest ship, the only military space vesself they have developed, is only 100 meters in length and armed with 12 laser cannons on each side of the ship. Their ships look more like flying water vessels then other ships of the galaxy due to their proud water navy tradition. Their ships also use magnetic cables to latch onto other ships as well as board them. They have just recently been given hyperpsace technology by the republic in exchange for them joining the republic and opening up trade. Discovery the Ilium system was discovered in the unexplored regions and has now since been added to most nava computers as part of the outer rim. The government of Priam joined the republic and agreed to trade their vast quantity of fish and metal mined from Thebe in exchange for knowledge, technology, protection and other trade goods from other alien planets.